CURSE OF THE WATER MONSTERS
by VampireGirl1824
Summary: A nineteen year old girl Erin Johnston goes tries to solve the mystery of her parents disappeance eleven years before, she is joined by her brother Vincent, his friend Genesis and her best friend Ashley, they only thing they have to go is a message, left by Anthony Johnston at the time he disappeared in the haunted house DON'T DRINK THE WATER, DON'T EVEN TOUCH IT, NOT ONE DROP


In the lost and, haunted town of Howling Stone, there was a young teenaged girl,

remebemring the day that she recieved a letter containing the worsted news that she

could ever imagin. When she opened the letter she found that it contained terrible

news of her parents, as she read the letter, she dropped it to the floor and stood in

horror. the letter had informed her that her parents had ever been killed or had

mysteriously dissapeared, from the haunted house tour of Howling Stone.

Erin now a days as a nineteen year old, had just refound the letter, when she had

the flash back and felt every emotion that she did when she opened the letter eleven

years ago, she found the letter, when she was seeing what was in boxes that were in

the spare room, a few minutes later after she experienced the flash back there was a

knock on the front door, as she went down stairs to the door, she heared her brother

Vincent shouting at the playstation, as she opened the door, someone jumped on her

in a really happy mood, it was her best friend Ashley. she had come to help clear out the

spear room that she was going to be moving into, she also asked Erin what she wanted to

do after they cleaned the spear room out and done the college work on the mysterious

accident that have happened in Howling Stone.

As they were doing their research, they came across, probably the most famous accident

in the history of Howling Stone, the one that happened eleven years ago, the WoodsRow

Avenue, haunted house, number 180, the one where Erin's parents dissapered without a

trace. a few minutes later, Vincent said,

"So what are you two up to"

"College research on the most famous accidents in town" replied Erin with a smile on her face

After a while they decided to go to the library to find old newspapers that had information on

the accident, they they planned to go to the police station to, talk to the police officer who

investigated the accident when it happened.

When they arrived at the library, Erin went straigh to the newspaper isle and Ashley went

to the book area of famous haunted houses in the historyt of Howling Stone, and as Ashley

found the page in the book she needed, she heard a bang and, as she looked around, she saw

her best friend falling to the ground, as she ran over to Erin she saw the newspaper article,

that Erin had found and realised that this was the accident that Erin and Vincent's parents

had dissapeared. Ashley saw Vincent at the library and called him over to help Erin, then

showed him the newspaper article. After seeing this Vincent kind of went in to shock and

then they all began to walk towards the police station with Erin holding on to Vincent.

When they got to the police station and went inside, one of the police officers said to Erin

and Vincent

"So you have come to find the truth of what happened to your parents, this way"

it was as if the police officer had been expecting them to come, as they followed him,

they were shown in to a room full of evidence of what they had found when they did

the investigation of the disappearance, as well as all the police officers that had

investigated the case when the phone call come in from the house.

"Well you two must be Erin and Vincent Johnston, the two children of Kathryn and

Anthony Johnston, along with two friends" said officer Thomas Admin, Erin and

Vincent looked at each other before, Erin looked around to find that Genesis had,

joined them to look after his little sister

"Yes and these two are Ashley and Genesis" replied Vincent in a really curious voice,

the officer replied ina kind and caring voice

"Well it is very nice to mett you and it is kind of you to support your friends well they

are going through this and what they are about to find out".

Then Ofiicer Admin went over to the computer, click the button to activate something,

then suddenly out of nowhere there was a voice talking, the look of Erin and Vincent's

face litterly said it all, they recognised the voice as Anthony Johnston their father.

The message that was left for the police by Mr and Mrs Johnston, had Mrs Johnston

screaming in the background, as if there was someone chasing her through the house,

and over the top of the screaming Mr Johnston was talking in a terrified voice,

"don't drink the water, don't ever touch it, not one drop" that was before the phone went

fuzzy then Officer Admin went to one of the other police officers and whispered something

to him, then that police officer went to a draw, opened it and took out some keys, then gave,

then to Officer Admin. For some reason he gave then the keys to number 180 WoodsRow

Avenue, then showed them to the door.

Genesis whispered "come on you three i will drive you to the house and go in with you, to make

sure that you guys are safe, since you three are all younger than me accept for Vincent, while

you do this". as they walked over to the only black Range Rover in the parking lot, they were being

watched by one of the police officers that they were just talking to, from the window of one of the

offices. As they drove away and went towards WoodsRow Avenue, they saw the houses getting older

and older like they were going back through time, to where the houses were made of wood, and the

trees were even dying as they went along, getting smaller or they were just getting older and untidier.

When they reach the drive way at the bottom of the house, they got out of the car and began to walk

up the dark, rusty fenced and over grown drive way, untill they reach a large rusty gate, with pillars

either side and gargliles on top of each pillarm there was also police tap going from one side of the gate

to the other, just to the side of the gate, there was a sign, Genesis translated it and read out what it said

"BEWARE INSIDE YOUR FEARS WILL COME ALICE"

"Come on guys it is just a stupid joke that someone has put up to make it more scary that it actually is"

a shaken Ashley whispered. As they all went through the rusted metal gate and walked up the creaky

stairs to the door, the could hear the sound of water dripping. One by one they past through the old

battered wooden door and in to the long dark hall way, then suddenly from behind then they heard a

loud bang and a locking sound, when they turned around to see what it was, they realised that the door

had slammed shut and locked leaving them no way to get back out of the house, when they turned back

to face the long hall way, Vincent flicked the switch and lights flickered on, revealing the house and what

they seen gave them the sense that someone was watching them or even behind them.

They could see things broken on the floor, old battered doors coming off the hinges, plaster hanging of the

ceiling and on the floor, wall paper coming of the walls, broken floorboards, and could see the lughts above

them flickering, they could hear the buzzing from the lights, the house creaking when the wind blew against

it and they could hear the ever loud drips of water coming from the water room, they could even smell the

roating wood, from somewhere in the house. As they walked foward, there was a loud noise, like knocking

on the front door, Erin and Vincent grabbed on to each other where as Genesis ran behind Erin and Ashley

ran down the hall, running into the place where she heard her favourite song end of this heart ache, by

Killswitch Engage, but not realising that she had ran into the one room where the worst nightmare would

come true.

When Erin, Vincent and Genesis realised that she was missing, they went looking for her, only for something

else to scare them, but this time it was Vincent that ran into the same room as Ashley did, but he did because

he heard the sound of Erin's voice in there, but then suddenly the door closed when he went through and he met

his fate joining Ashley and waiting for Genesis and Erin to join them.

"Vincent, Ashley, where are you guys" shouted a very scared Erin "we have to find away out of here" she added

as they walked down the narrow corridor, then the both hear a noise, it was like a voice answering their cries,

but the voice wasn't in the house it was outside, they ran to the end of the corridor to the window, hoping to see

someone outside that could help them, their hopes came burning down as no one was there, just Genesis's car.

As the started to check each door to see it they lead outside or even open, they heard the noise again accept this

time closer, like it was behind one of the doors, when the got to one door, the noise sounded like it was the other

side of the door, Genesis kicked the door open and took hold of Erin's hand to try and calm her. Together the went

in to the room, inside the room it looked like it was raining, water coming down the walls, streaming down the windows, and now trickling down the door they came through, then a drop of water landed on Erin's cheek.

Genesis let go of her hand,as she began to shake uncontrollably, when she stopped her, eyes were pure white with

a little black pupil, the skin around her mouth was cracked rock like and her teeth were black, she was soaking wet

and had water pooring from her mouth, the only thing sge could remember, where Genesis, Vincent, Ashley and

the messseage that her father left "DON'T DRINK THE WATER, DON'T EVEN TOUCH IT, NOT ONE DROP" then when

she looked a Genesis, two people were behind him, it was Vincent and Ashley.

Erin and Ashley took hold of him wetting each of him arms, where as Vincent sprayed him with water, soaking

him, then the samething happened to him, that happened to Erin, he started to shake, memories of the group

flashed before him, like a home movie, when he stoped he looked like the other, white eyes, cracked rock like

mouth with black teeth, soaking with water and water pouring from his mouth, the friends were together again

as water montsrer, no way of making contact with each other.

They may have went in the house to trying to solve the case of the missing Johnston's, they never solved it,

but was added to the list of missing people that were last seen at 180 WoodsRow Avenue, they also found why

the house was haunted and they never emerged from the house again, just waiting there for an eternity as the

cursed house, continued to be haunted, as they now lye as the curse in the house, they are the Water Monster

in the curse of the water monster house.


End file.
